Little life lessons
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Different shorts on Hotstreaks and Virgil's lives together


**1) Bad medicine-Bon Jovi **

Virgil gasped as Hotstreak pushed into him hot and hard, hitting his sweet spot with even persuasion. The hero never knew how good sex was until it was Francis who showed him that it was. Francis then proceeded to slam into his spot with a hardness that had Virgil screaming. Yup, a bad guy was defiantly the best medicine to make someone feel whole.

**2) Bad Touch-Blood Hound Gang**

Virgil and Ritchie had no idea that they had an audience while they danced around like idiots to this song. Had no idea that their lovers were standing by the door, staring at them with lust. Though they both wondered the next day when they couldn't sit down at all, or at least not very well. The other kids at school also made fun of them limping around, which didn't help their egos at all.

**3) Bang bang, My baby shot me down-Nancy Sinatra **

Virgil whimpered as his wound was jostled by the paramedics. Francis, hearing the whimper, was by his side in an instant, worried look on his face.

"I'm so sorry sparky, I didn't mean for this to happen." Francis said, grabbing Virgil's hand. Virgil turned to him and glared deeply.

"Be thankful that I love you so much and I knew that the gun was faulty. You could have hurt yourself." Virgil snapped. Francis never felt more guilty, if he hadn't had his powers shorted out and grabbed the gun to protect Virgil. The red head felt even stupider and more guilt ridden when Virgil forgave him. Never again he thought and held Virgil's hand tighter.

**4) Candy man-Aqua **

Francis groaned as Virgil sucked on his lollipop, wishing it was himself instead. Virgil had gotten into the habit of sucking on hard candy when he was stressing about something. Anyone who knew Virgil in the slightest, knew he might snap at people, but never meant it at all. Virgil pulled the sucker out to lap his tongue on it. Francis groaned again.

**5) Pour some sugar on me-Def Leopard **

Virgil groaned in distaste as he woke up that morning. He had no idea that Francis had a sweet tooth. Hotstreak hated sweets even before the big bang, though he did seem to like smearing sugar water, carmel, and chocolate sauce all over Virgil's body the night before. Stupid, kinky, pervert, now Virgil was all sticky and couldn't get up to take a shower. Francis had him pinned between the wall and himself, to make sure he was safe. Stupid over-protectiveness.

**6) Can't help falling in love-Elvis **

When the idea first began, Virgil by no means was in love with Hotstreak, he had still feared him. He didn't know at the time why he gave the pyro a chance. The hero hadn't noticed, but he had begun to realize how funny Hotstreak could be, how sexy his smirk was. It took all he could not to fall to the floor, being weak in the knees and all, when Francis had actually threw him an honest to god smile.

**7) Let the bodies hit the floor-Drowning Pool**

Hotstreak panicked when he saw Virgil drop to the floor and lay there motionless. He stalked over to Virgil's motionless body, fear filling him. The red head dropped to his knees and checked his pulse. It was there, albeit a little weak. Francis was thankful. He heard several other thuds, and saw the meta breed, the only family he'd ever really had, drop like flies. The Joker didn't play around in his revenge. Hotstreak saw red when the Joker began to talk about how easy Virgil was to beat. It wasn't until the Batman sedated him that he got his head back. He made sure he was with Virgil the whole time.

**8) My boyfriends back-The Angel's **

Virgil smirked wickedly as Hotstreak defended his 'honor' by beating the guy to a bloody pulp for hitting on him. Gods above, Francis had been gone three weeks for training, and every man and their mother thought that Virgil was free. The girls that hit on him, who were instantly rejected, had spread rumors of his own unfaithfulness. When Francis had returned, coming to Virgil directly, even when the hero was in school notwithstanding, had heard the rumors. The red head hadn't believed them for a moment, knowing that Virgil firmly believed to never stray from the one he was dating. He had gotten severely angry when he saw Virgil being hit on by some no name thug. Francis was the only thug, or anyone really, who was aloud to touch, hit on, flirt, kiss or fuck Virgil, ever. He'd make sure that no one would ever get the stupid idea again.

**9) Nobody died-Nickleback**

Francis often wondered why Virgil through himself into a tizzy to protect every single person in Dakota Fields. Hell, the world even. It wasn't until he handed a two year old little girl to her mother that he actually understood. The gratefulness and relief in the woman's eyes when her daughter was safe in her arms showed him that. It didn't hit him until the woman spoke.

"Thank you for saving the life of my daughter, you don't know how much this means to me," The woman said, hugging the large criminal and kissing his cheek. Francis bit his lip, looking at the scene of mother hugging child. He only relaxed when Virgil's arms slid around his waist and kissed his cheek. An innocent's life was the most important Virgil had once told him, now he understood what the hero meant.

**10) Paralyzer-Finger 11**

Francis had been paralyzed when Virgil was given away on they're wedding day. But the site wasn't nearly as beautiful, or as paralyzing as Virgil holding their new born baby son. This was his family, his. The pyro vowed right then and there that he would do everything in his power to make sure that they were safe. The hole in Hotstreak's none existent heart filled completely now. Then Virgil looked up from their son, the lovers eyes locked, and both understood what the other was feeling. Both smiled broadly.


End file.
